defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cavern Fever/@comment-10314068-20141209222450
Let's Go: Dwiggy - Sphagnus - Entodon: Hulk+The Grynch+Santa Claus = This guy. Good Champ, nice LS and with a cool CD01 Skill - let's see if this "Confuse " thing is good or not! I´m gonna get him, just cause of the cool event-history , even with better Champs out there! Maybe gonna sell well,since the stats aren't OP for SF, but cool enough to collection! Endo - Tankslap - Zentenan: Get Plucky Lazlo, low his AGI and give a bit of HP and Def. Good low tier Rogue, and a damn cool colorswap of another Paragon! Maybe the cheapest of the event,since his stats aren't THAT good to SF, and the LS isn't anything special. Nakki - Paasivesi - Surma-Snow: Despite the similarities with Astruga (Att and Skill), I believe this guy to be a Tank-Warlock (like Askoreia, Uruk, etc...) or be, a pseudo-champ - but in his case, Def isn't so shamefull as his speed! I loved toi use Snowdome, and with the LS helping the damage, this guy for sure is gonna worth something! Until intermediate level players it'll be a very good help, in most cases! Erongo - Hesbaia - Acacus: Ok, THE get of the event! IMO the best healer ingame - superior HP compatred to others healers and a godaamn Skill, since u gonna heal the weakest member of the band anyways! Funny to see such slow Guru with an Agi LS, but for me this is the last problem - deciding between WIS or HP SF will be harder, for sure! uahauhauhauaha Catch as much u can from this guy, its gonna worth zillions after (since he's a GOD SF too) ! Karst - Glint - Izbar: Weejabee was a goddam Warlock at his prime - and even if his colorswap isn't a Tier 3, he's cool as hell! Good stats, good skill (CD03 is hard, but the final damage makes it worth it! Too much Esfandyar to prove uhauahauahua), generic LS - a shame its only a LB reward, but those who get it shal get a great Champ - or a great wallet friend XD Mehen - Urbor - Hentopan: Curious rogues, this one - great Looks, cool skill, cool LS, but dubious utility...basically a Elite Preempter with CD01 that buffs another's AGI. Maybe a sleeper hit, but for now it didn't catch my atention. Borrowing my younger brother's PC uahauhauahauhaua OK This christmas event is far from OP compared with the last one, but it has it merits! Cool (but not game-changer) fighters and Gears, but as far as I played, a fun Dungeon to go. This time maybe I'll get the Steroids Grynch and the Snow Gargoyle, since I won't play hard enough to get the Weedphant! But, at last for me, i'll be passing Achromedea Vault...no itens places are way out my category at this time. Last event was , in the best, warm - to - cold to play...this one is just warm - but that kinda of warm that feels great under the winter! Just chill and enjoy!